


Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда

by anyanp



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, and by others i mean mostly keith but exclusively keith, keith isn't an idion - he just don't paying enough attention, lance being injured only because he's protecting others is my major headcanon, something between angst and not angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyanp/pseuds/anyanp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет, это было совершенно в его стиле: превозносить несуществующие достижения, и при этом не обращать внимания на настоящие. Чёртов идиот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда

Каждый раз, когда они отправлялись на «простую миссию», что-то шло не так. Каждый. Чёртов. Раз. И в итоге трети этих «простых миссий» Ланс оказывался в медподе. В трети как минимум!  
Кейта это бесило. Не должно было. Не до такой степени. Но бесило. 

В этот раз всё было не так плохо: Ланс хоть и чуть не погиб, но всё же отделался только парой царапин. Возможно, ещё десятком синяков, сломанными рёбрами, а также лёгкой черепно-мозговой травмой. Возможно. Чёртов идиот!

Кейт просто больше не мог молчать. Как только команда вернулась в Замок, в тот момент, как он увидел немного кровоточащего — это просто пара царапин, ничего серьёзного, просто пара царапин — Ланса, была достигнута точка невозврата:

— Какого чёрта ты полез в самое пекло и чуть не дал себя убить! Опять! — голос почти срывался на крик. Ладони непроизвольно сжались в кулаки.  
— Не тебе меня отчитывать, Мистер-Я-Рвусь-В-Бой-Не-Думая-О-Последствиях, — на лице Ланса эта проклятая ухмылка. Он что, не понимает, насколько это всё серьёзно?  
— Я, в отличие от тебя, могу за себя постоять. А не оказываюсь каждый чёртов раз в избитом до полусмерти состоянии!  
— Ага-ага, я понял, — хотя Ланс всё ещё ухмылялся, что-то в его выражении лица было не так. Неправильно. — Лекция окончена? Тогда я пойду приводить себя в порядок.

Ланс слегка оттолкнул Кейта — как Кейт даже не заметил, что перекрыл своему сокоманднику путь? — и покинул ангар. Кейт перевёл взгляд с закрывшейся дверной панели на остальную команду. Судя по их лицам, Кейт сказал что-то не то. Пидж приоткрыла рот в удивлении, а сведённые у переносицы брови говорили: «Ты что, серьёзно?» На лице Широ было большими буквами написано НЕОДОБРЕНИЕ и РАЗОЧАРОВАНИЕ. Ханк... Взглядом Ханка можно было убивать. Да, Кейт явно облажался. Только он не понимал, в чём именно. 

— Что? Я же...  
— Кейт, — начал Широ, — тебе не стоило быть таким рез-  
— Единственная причина, по которой ты выходишь из битв без единой царапины, — встрял Ханк, который звучал настолько же разъярённым, насколько выглядел, — это то, что Ланс принимает весь урон на себя.

Что? Кейт прокрутил эту фразу у себя в голове. Ланс защищает его? Нет. Это невозможно. Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. В принципе.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что?..  
— Да, — хотя голос Широ был спокойным, в нём можно было услышать оттенки осуждения, — большую часть повреждений Ланс получает так или иначе защищая тебя. Прикрывая от вражеского огня, отвлекая противника. Он всегда бросается в пекло за тобой.

Кейт моргнул. Попытался осмыслить полученную информацию. Сопоставить её с поведением Ланса. Прокрутить события последних миссий. Ханк и Широ были правы. 

Чёрт. Чёрт. Почему они не сказали раньше? Почему Ланс не сказал ему? Это было совершенно не в его стиле. Нет, это было совершенно в его стиле: превозносить несуществующие достижения и при этом не обращать внимания на настоящие. Чёртов идиот.

Кейт рванул к медотсеку.

***  
— Тебя стучаться не учили? — да, определённо, как минимум десяток синяков. И это только на обнажённых на данный момент торсе и руках.  
— Я идиот, — Кейт выдал первое, что подвернулось на язык. Ланс слабо рассмеялся.  
— Наконец-то ты это осознал, амиго.  
— Ты тоже идиот! — несколько шагов. Сократить дистанцию. — Почему ты всё это время молчал?  
— Кейт, если ты не заметил, мы тут не иксмены, а я не Ксавьер и читать мысли не умею. О чём ты?  
— Об этом, — Кейт аккуратно дотронулся до уже начавшего принимать фиолетово-пурпурный оттенок крупного синяка на левом плече. Очевидно, недостаточно аккуратно — Ланс одёрнул руку.  
— Это всего лишь синяки. Меня в дворовых драках избивали и то сильнее.  
— Их должен был получить я, — услышав эту фразу, Ланс наконец-то перестал ухмыляться, — И ты, чёрт возьми, должен был мне это сказать! Какого чёрта, Ланс?

Тишина. Напряжённая. Тяжёлая.

— Я и сам не знаю, — голос неестественно тихий, взгляд в пол. Ланс не должен быть таким. Это так неправильно. Просто неправильно. И больно. Почему Кейту было настолько больно смотреть на такого Ланса?  
— Прости, — Кейт должен был с этого начать, — я буду аккуратнее. И не надо защищать меня. Не такой ценой.

Почему Ланс смотрел на него так? Эта улыбка — точно такая же, как в их первый «момент», после победы над Сэндаком — тёплая, мягкая и искренняя. Та улыбка, которую Кейт так сильно хотел увидеть вновь. Та улыбка, которая заставляла сердце биться сильнее.

— Извинения приняты. А теперь, — к Лансу вернулась его нормальная ухмылка, — может дашь мне спокойно подлатать себя? Или ты хочешь понаблюдать?  
— Спасибо, откажусь.

Как только дверная панель медотсека закрылась за его спиной, Кейт наконец смог выдохнуть. Ланс что, пытался флиртовать с ним? Нет. Это невозможно. Этого не может быть, потому что не может быть никогда. Потому что это же Ланс.

Идиот.


End file.
